Enchanted
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Is it possible to become completely and utterly enchanted over some kid you met in a ballroom? Well, when the kid is Zach Goode and the enchated girl is Cameron Morgan, it is most definitely possible. Based off of Taylor Swift's famous Enchanted in her Speak Now alblum. "No, I'm not lovestruck." I said. "I'm wonderstruck." Officially labeled wonderstruck...and girlfriend of Zach.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

[Based off of Enchanted by Taylor Swift]

"_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place."_

I grabbed a water off of the tray of a passing caterer. Then a woman I didn't know greeted me with a smile.

"Cammie! I've haven't seen you since you were a little munchkin, do you know that?" the woman said with a jolly voice. She was like the equivalent to a female Santa Clause, but then again, who was I to judge? I'll leave that part to God, thank you very much.

As she was gushing about how "big I've gotten" and how "much she's missed me", I just fake smiled and nodded, wishing I knew her name. When she cracked jokes, I laughed. When she told me I looked beautiful in the gown I was wearing, I just thanked her and returned the compliment. Madame Dabney would have been proud.

"Darling, I must go get a drink. Care to join me?" the woman asked me, but I shook my head. She just shrugged and sauntered off to the nearest caterer.

I looked around for my mother. I didn't want to be here, no matter how "important this mission was". I wanted to go exit the Grand Hall, find Bex, Liz and Macey, drag them back into our dorms, and Go. To. Sleep. I was about to grab another water in defeat when I saw a pair of gorgeous green eyes follow me. He looked familiar. Oh yeah, and did I mention he was extremely good-looking? No? Then there, he was extremely good-looking.

I just met his eyes and stared, probably grinning like an idiot. He started heading my way but I lost his path, and could only see his shadow in the dim lights coming off of the expensive chandelier hanging above us.

I finally found him−standing in front of me. I looked at him and he greeted me.

"Hey." He said, nodding his head in a manner that all boys have, and girls have yet to figure out.

"Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan." I replied as he held out his hand. I shook it, regretting looking like an idiot and jumping into the conversation. The tall and gorgeous figure leaned against the wall.

"Zach. Zach Goode. So, did your parents drag you here on a "Practice Mission" too?" he asked, putting quotes around "Practice Mission." Wait a second, how did he know I was a spy?

"How did you know I was-" a spy, I was about to say, but I was cut off by the boy.

"Uh, Cammie? This is a CIA formal ball. I hope you're a spy." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes as we started talking.

At the end of the night, I was purely blissful. Zach was, in a word, enchanting. Cocky and arrogant, but enchanting. Before I left, Zach pryed me out of my mother's death grip.

"Gallagher Girl, wait! I want to stay in touch. Here's my email and number. See ya soon, Gallagher Girl." Zach said as he handed me a slip of notebook paper with an email address and a number on it. Okay, so I know some girls may stay completely calm when a totally hawt boy hands them their number- volunteerilaly- and asks you to call them, but I was SO not one of those girls. I mean, I was like, totally freaking out like a crazy person and blushing a shade of red similar to your average tomato.

I walked into my dorm and found the girls, huddled over some glossy-paged, Celebrity-crushing, boyfriend-bonding, "fab"-fashion-giving magazine. I don't do magazines, the quizzes never end well.

"Macey? Bex? Liz?" I asked, noticing they didn't notice me walking in. Tsk, tsk. They were spies, after all.

"Oh, hey Cam!" Liz chirped. I smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, girlie. How was it? Meet any cute boys?" Macey asked. I turned bright red at that last part. Their faces looked shocked.

"What? That's bloody awesome, Cam! What's his name?" Bex asked excitedly. I took a quick glance at the others before replying, seeing Macey's smug little grin and Liz's dainty Southern smile. I loved my girls.

"Zach. Zach Goode."

That night, I dreamt of Zach. That week, I emailed Zach. I used the phone Liz made especially for Gallagher to text Zach. I practically lived and breathed Zach. It was seriously unhealthy. He was like a bag of chips- he kept making me want more and more. Now I know what it's like to be wrapped up in a boy. I don't know why I acted like this, but Macey had a theory.

"Cam, I know pronounce you… lovestruck." she announced later that week, after all the Zachary Goodeness.

"Lovestruck?" I asked, very confused. Did I love Zach? No, no, no. I was just reeeaaalllly in like with him. I didn't even know him like that...

_ "No, I'm not lovestruck." I said. "I'm wonderstruck."_

_"I'm wonderstruck,_

_dancin' all the way home." _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, darling readers. That was my very first ever FanFiction. Love it? Hate it? Read it? Review it? <strong>

**Alright, I'm going to order you right now to give me your reviews, good(e) or bad. Please, uh, restrain from hurtful words, 'kay? **

**'Cause I really don't want to have to deal with that nonsense. But if you have any ideas on how to help and make my writing better, I'm up for suggestions. Always and forever!**

**Chao!**

**xoxo,**

**SpanishGallagherGirl**

**P.S. Check out Colonial Differences by an really goode author, cammiekatmaxjackson. She's pretty cool! Shout out to them if they're reading this! **

**Edit in. – yes. I had to take the song lyrics from this. I know. I don't like it as much. I don't like the fact that I have to change my first ever fanfic just so one reviewer won't report me. I know. But I had to. I don't want to lose my account by any means. So I'm sorry guys. I really, really, **_**really**_** didn't want to have to do this. I didn't. But I had to. I'm so sorry…I really don't want to get reported by a reviewer. She said I have to remove the song lyrics in a week or she'll report me, so. I'm sorry. **

**Love you. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I was enchanted to meet you. _

I walked out of COW to go to the Grand Hall for Lunch. I still had a pair of green eyes on my brain, but I tried to ignore my unhelpful thoughts.

"Girls, please, sit quickly. I have a very important announcement to make." My mother said at her usual place at the podium. It must be important, because she totally skipped the introduction to every meal period.

Not wanting to be one to get on the Headmistress' bad side, we all took a seat quickly and efficiently, without showing any confusion. But we all know we were totally, completely and absolutely confused beyond all means.

"Okay, ladies. We have a few visitors from the boy's spy school, the Blackthorne Institute. Please Welcome-" then she started rattling off a huge list of boys names, and one by one they came out. Forks dropped, mouths gaped open. My girls and I just rolled our eyes. Psh, none of these boys could compare to Zach. Then my mom said the last four names.

"Jonas Anderson," I saw Liz blush as a boy with glasses and a laptop bag came out. He could be described as 'hot nerd'. Perfect for little Lizzie. Macey nudged her at the sight of Jonas looking her way and blushing.

"Grant Newman," my mother said. Bex looked at him and said something I couldn't make out, sounding like "That boy is bloody hawt." Macey just looked at her with a witty smile and Liz giggled. I couldn't really blame Bex though, that boy looked like a Greek God.

"Nick Cross," my mom said, and Macey started looking at the hot boy that just came out. He winked at her and she blushed a little but rolled her eyes. Wait, did Macey McHenry just BLUSH? Oh. My. Gosh. Prepare yourselves for the worlds ending. A giant meteor should hit in three….two….one-

My funny thoughts were cut off my Macey jabbing me in the ribs and nodding her head towards the stage as a boy with green eyes, a smirk, and commercial-worthy hair came out.

"And Zachary Goode. That is all, please welcome the Blackthorne Boys to Gallagher! They will chose their guides this period."

Zach. Zach is here. Zach went to Blackthorne. Zach is walking off stage to something. Oh crap, Zach is walking off stage to ME. I wanted to see Zach, but not while I was in my skirt with the stain on the butt. Stay calm. Breathe. In, out. In, out. In-

My breathing was cut off as Zach sat down in the seat next to me (which was once occupied by Macey. Remind me to kill her later.) and said the words I've been itching to hear for days.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao, amici miei! That means Hi, my friends in Italian. Oh, points for being bilingual in a language other than sarcasm and Spanish! <strong>

**Okay, so do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't care, just Review it! Gracias. **

**xoxo,**

**SpanishGallagherGirl.**

**P.S. Say hi to my chicas cammiekatmaxjackson, kgorange, and AussieGallagherGirl for being my first reviewers! Love you girls. **

**P.P.S. PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot. Can someone please remind me to do these? Oh, forget it. I'll make myself a stickie note. Okay, we're all good(e)! **

Chapter 3

_Please don't be in love with someone else. _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you. _

"Zach!" I cried as I jumped up and gave him a big hug. Then I realized something.

Everyone.

Was.

Staring.

At.

Me.

I was so overwhelmed, I freaking hugged Zach in front of the whole freaking school!

Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just did that. I blushed a shade of red similar to nail polish Macey was wearing and sat down.

"I'll take it as you missed me then?" Zach asked, smirking. Either he was a) oblivious to the stares we were getting and the fact that everyone was looking or b) he didn't give a crap.

"Psh, no." I lied. Then I went into my bag (or should I say, Macey's bag) and pulled out a compact mirror. Or should I say, I kept it hidden as I checked my hair and teeth then turned back to Zach. Who was gone. I cursed in French under my breath.

"Watch the French, Gallagher Girl! At least now I know you were lying." Zach said from behind me. I loved/hated that kid. I was about as torn as an old baby blanket.

"Oh,uh,I,uh.." I can't believe he just saw all that. This boy does something to me- first I hug him in front of the entire school, including my mother, and now I just let my emotions get the best of me and showed him I missed him. Am I dumb? Wait, don't answer that.

"Gallagher Girl, relax. I missed you, if that helps," he admitted. I blushed at the thought of Zach missing me the way I missed him. I think that's impossible, though. I was full on likestruck. (Yeah, I changed it to fit my needs. Sorry, but it was killing me)

"Hey Cam?" He asked me. It must be serious, because he's using my actually name.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my guide?" He asked. Okay, now look back at what he actually said. Now, take out the words "guide" and replace them with, you guessed it, "girlfriend" because that's what I heard. Okay, now that you know what I heard, you can imagine my loss for words. Of course I wanted to be his girlfriend, but… I had no idea how to tell him that.

"G-girl…." I stuttered. Zach looked confused.

"Guide, Gallagher Girl. I said guide." He assured me, seeing my nervousness. I took a huge weight of my shoulders, but it also made me a little disappointed. I faced the dreaded question:

What if Zach didn't like me in _that _way?

Over the phone and email, we were just friends. Or at least I thought so. Macey claimed that we both liked each other a lot, but I never got it. I knew I was flirting with him (okay, not in that way. We weren't sexting or anything like that) but I don't think I ever got the hint he was flirting back. Then again, I'm totally clueless when it comes to boys. They could literally "drop me a hint" and I would have no idea whatsoever what they were talking about. Some spy, huh? Well, it's not my fault that they don't teach "Boy" as a language at Gallagher. Maybe I can ask my mom to switch it with-

"Gallagher Girl? Will you be my guide or what?" Zach asked, breaking my thoughts. I guess I forgot, there was a question on the table.

"I guess…." I said hesitantly. I looked around to see Bex flirting with that Greek god like guy- Brant or something like that. Macey was casually "reading" her Vogue magazine, but we all know she was just trying to check Nick out from different angles. Liz was breaking out of her shy-spy shell and chatting with Jonas about the world of computers (I know how to hack and all that, but I'd prefer the best to do it: Liz. I'd rather just get a PC and be done with it).

"Well, let's get a move on before classes start." He said as he pulled my hand up from out of the chair and led me out of the room. Everyone was watching, and there was wolf whistles and glares as we headed out of the door.

As we walked into one of my favorite passages to escape, I confronted Zach.

"You do realize they all think we left to go and kiss or something?" I whisper-yelled in his face. He just laughed and leaned in close to my face.

"Well, maybe we are." He said as his breath made contact with my skin.

He leaned in close, my eyes flickered to a close.

Then, he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**People-  
>Here is a shout out to my reviewers! <strong>

**cammiekatmaxjackson- okay, so you know I love ya! My first PM buddy, ha! Goode times…. Lol. Love ya, Chica! PM me!**

**topXsecret – Ash, your awesome. You should so know that by now. You are like my virtual big sister, love ya for that. Another one of my PM buddies! Love ya, sista! PM me!**

**Kgorange- I love you for being my first reviewer! Ahhh! You should be my PM buddy…. As a matter o fact, check your inbox, amiga! PM me!**

**AussieGallagherGirl- Ha, love your name too. *wink wink***

**And here's to all of you who added me or my story to your favorites or alerts list:**

**Favorite Story: topXsecret, Lucy131, brime19, Codename RunawayRaven, cammiekatmaxjackson, **

**Favorite Author: topXsecret, cammiekatmaxjackson**

**Story Alert: zoehumi, Embyr7, they're not puppies, WordsCantHurtMeSoDontTry, topXsecret, kgorange**

**Author Alert: cammiekatmaxjackson**

**Okay, sorry if I didn't get you! I still love you, but I just got all of this off of my email, so you know how that is:D Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: Lucky Ally owns all. Even Zach. *Queue sigh here***

Chapter 4

_This night is sparkling, _

_Don't you let it go. _

I broke away from his lips a few minutes later, and we were both gasping for air. Then we looked into each other's eyes. Wow, his eyes are an amazing shade of green.

"Amazing shade of green?" he asked, smirking. Oh my god, did I just say that OUT LOUD?

"Yes, yes you did. Hmm, as long as we're playing this eye game, I think your eyes are…a shade of blue… so hard to describe. They change depending on your mood. It's cute." He said confidently. Hey Zach, mind if I borrow that next time I'm around you?

"Oh, that was embarrassing…." I said. What is wrong with me today? Oh, I know! Choose me! Zach's here and he's kissing you, that's why!

Don't you just love the little classroom of obvious children that are always in your head? 'Cuz I don't. They annoy me with their smartness.

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes, Blackthorne Boy?"

"I like you." He admitted. I could tell he wasn't lying, because his eyes didn't dilate, and his upper lip didn't quiver. Spy genes, don't ask.

"I like you too, Zach. What do we do now?" I asked obliviously. Oh my good god, I am so dumb! What do you think you do, Cammie? If you children dare answer that, there WILL be broken bones.

"Um, I guess we go out? I mean, if you want to." He suggested, obviously confused at my confusion. I don't blame him.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said and he took my hand and led us out of the passage way. Bad idea. The whole school was standing there, looking like they were just getting to the suspenseful part of the movie.

"Cam! What happened in there?" Tina screeched loud enough for the whole school to hear. I looked over to my mom, who was standing there with a knowing smile gracing her lips. My friends were in the front: Bex was shaking her head and tapping her foot with a smirk, Liz was giggling (Traitor), and Macey was just standing next to Nick, filing her nails and mouthing the words "Interrogation. NOW."

Soon enough, I was pulled out of Zach's grasp and into Bex's, who dragged me to our dorm room despite my protests. As we walked in (or dragged in, in my case), Macey slammed the door behind us and turned to Bex.

"Bex, put her in a chair. Liz, get the curling iron." She barked. Then she turned to me. "You are in for a serious case of debriefing." She grinned mischievously as I shivered.

"NO! No, please. Anything but that," I pleaded, but won to no avail. Macey just laughed like an evil scientist and Bex, well, nothing new there. She was just being Bex.

" 'Fess up, girlie! Or else….Mwhahaha!" Okay, Bex was SERIOUSLY scaring me right now.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it," I promised.

"What were you doing in there, Cameron?"

"Well, we, uh…" I trailed off, but Bex brought the iron to my hair and started curling it. Then Macey started spraying numerous products on it. I practically coughed my lungs out.

"MA-CEY! What the HECK was that for?" I yelled. Macey just grinned that evil grin of hers.

"Okay, sorry but that spiral looked really pretty. Oh, and you weren't speaking loud enough. Now, again." She told me, while warningly lifting the hairspray and frizz-control cream.

"We… kifned." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Bex asked, bringing the terrible iron to my hair again.

"We KISSED! Okay, we kissed! Happy now?" I told them angrily. Everyone froze in shock. Bex dropped the curling iron on the ground, Macey's hairspray fell out of her grip, and Liz tripped over the hairspray.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in unison. Oh My God, what have I done?

"Did he ask you out? Did he?"

"Well…"

"Because dating without kissing is one thing, but kissing without dating is a whole 'nother spectrum." Macey explained.

"Yes, he did ask me on a date, next time we go into town…. Which I think is…" I trailed off, trying to remember.

"TOMORROW!" they all screamed.

"Makeover time!" Macey yelled.

I groaned.

Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

**Goode? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Well, review it anyway! :D **

**xoxo,**

**SpanishGallagherGirl**

**P.S. check out all my buddies up there, they're stories are great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm putting another chapter up today because of all of the reviews and story alerts added I got today! Normal shout outs to all my peeps… I'm realllllllyyyy glad there's too many of you to write! Tehe. PM me! **

Chapter 5

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy. _

_Vanished when I saw your face. _

I was scarred for life. I had seen so many horrible, horrible things. Did you know you had to light eyeliner pencils with a little fire? Yeah, well let's just say when Macey brought a lighter out, I was seriously afraid.

"Guys, the date isn't until tomorrow!" I reminded them… hmm… just about every 5 seconds!

"I know, but this is just a preparation. A little bit of a cucumber facial never hurt anybody." Macey said fake-innocently. Oh, Macey McHenry. We all know you're FAR from innocent.

"I beg to differ." I mumbled under my breath. But they're my best friends. And spies. I'm sure they heard me quite well.

"What was that, Cameron dearest?" Bex inquired me with a voice that would make anyone shiver and beg for forgiveness. I wish I knew better.

"Oh, nothing, _Rebecca._" I retorted stupidly. Now do you see what make-up does to me? It makes me risk my own life.

"I'll let that slide, Cam. Only because these make-up fumes must be getting to your head." Bex snapped back. Liz let out a breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Ugh, I hate suspense." Liz commented, making us all laugh at her sweetness. She's the one that keeps us all morally balanced. Well, me anyway. I don't know about Macey or Bex…

"Macey?" I asked abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"When is the torture over?" I asked, sounding like a little girl asking when her mom was giving her a lollipop.

"Whenever you're done, sweetheart." She answered, sounding like the multitasking mother that had a baby shower to plan and a family dinner to make in the next 2 hours. But she was, of course, mocking my tone.

This was going to be a loooooonnnng night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxTime-LaspexXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Zach?" I asked the boy on my right. We were heading out of the Gallagher Academy van, reaching Sally's Diner, the first destination for our date.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" he answered.

"Can you tell me where we're going after this?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified, Gallagher Girl." He said, opening the heavy glass door to the old diner. The bell ran and the hostess' head popped up from her phone.

"How can I help you?" the girl asked. She looked like she was about my age. And she had taken quite the interest to Zach. Please, like I couldn't see her checking him out. Does she not see me standing here? I mean, come on! We're holding hands, for goodness sakes!

"Uh, table for two please." He said. She just batted her eyelashes and nodded.

"Right this way," she purred. Okay, this chick was SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves. She sauntered off, leading us down the aisle to the table. I felt my hand tighten around Zach's. Either a) he didn't notice her obvious flirting (boys were most times oblivious) or b) he was choosing to ignore it.

"Gallagher Girl, Ça va ?" He asked me in French (**for those that don't know, that means are you okay in French) **. I nodded, not wanting him to know why I was being such an idiot. Then I asked myself the one question I knew everyone asked at least themselves at least once in their lives:

What would Macey do?

I may be a spy-in-training who knows everything from how to speak Turkish to doing a really illegal move in P&E (Involving a jump rope and a very scared Blackthorne Boy. Hey, I my defense I told Grant I was sorry and he was only paralyzed for a few hours!), but I know next-to-nothing about boys. I have had only ONE boyfriend before Zach, and he doesn't even know me. He was nice and all, but I only wanted to date him to know what it was like to have a boyfriend. He was special, my first love, my first kiss. But somehow, I felt Zach was much more than that.

So, instead of asking myself what macey would do, I did the next best thing: I texted her. Through the temporary cell phones they gave us for emergencies, of course.

So as we were seated, I quickly sat down and pretended to be looking for something in my purse. (**Has anyone else used this trick? Guilty as charged. ) **

_Cammie: Mace, what do I do? This waitress chick keeps flirting with Zach! _

_Macey: Is he flirting bck? _

_Cammie: Noooo…_

_Macey: ah, good. Then just relax. He obvi likes u… wait, ur not watching her, r u? pay attention!_

At that I looked quickly up to see the waitress leaning over the table and propping her elbows on it.

"So, why are you with this chick? Is she your cousin or something? I feel bad you have to look after her… wanna hang out?" she said slyly, obviously ignoring my feelings. I should've backhanded that girl. Luckily, Zach took care of the situation.

"Excuse me? That's my girlfriend you're talking about! Back off, now." He said, steamed. "Now, either get us our orders and knock of the dumb flirting, or we tell your manager."

By now, the girl looked like she felt rejected. Which she kind of was…

"I'm sorry sir. What can I get you two to drink?" she asked sound like she was really depressed. She was pretty, maybe she could get a guy if she didn't come on so strong.

The rest of the date went pretty well. We had two hours to get back to the van if we didn't want to walk back. "We won't be waiting for you. In the real world, no one with any type of spy life WAITS. We DO. So therefore, be precisely on time." Solomon had told us before we had left this morning. So dramatic.

"Cam, want to go somewhere before we leave?" Zach suggested as we exited the diner, hand in hand.

"Sure, we are we going?"

"The park."

**Okay… I decided it was horrible for me to end you with a cliff hanger soo…. Surprise! There should be another chapter up by later, because I added them both at the same time. **

**Also, I am happy to say that:**

**I reached 1,000 words for JUST THIS CHAPTER! Yay! I hope that made you guys happy because it made me ecstatic! (: **

**Also, to everyone who had been either a) story alert/author alert/fave author/fave story-ing my story/account, thanks a million! I love you guys, and I have many surprises… like my entire notebook and a half filled of whole 'nother story about Zach and Cammie… when should I post it? Personally, I was going to do you guys a favor and finish it completely, then add a chapter a day. How does that sound? I'll get my advice from your reviews. **

**Okay, shout out to my first chicas kgorange, cammiekatmaxjackson and topXsecret! You know I love you guys. :) **

**Thanks again, amigas! **

**-SpanishGallagherGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Enchanted

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancin' round alone_

_I'll spend forever, wonderin' if you knew…._

"The park."

"But why?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Just come on! Oh, and text Macey to tell her the girl stopped flirting with me. She might want to know, you like completely stopped texting her after she told you to pay attention." He said. Just as I was about to say "Okay." I realized something very crucial and important.

"How did you-?" I was starting to say, but Zach cut me off. He pointed to himself and said the most obvious thing ever.

"Spy."

I just rolled my eyes and let him have his fun.

Finally, we arrived at the park. "Sit," Zach said, pointing to a rusty swing set. I followed him over to the two seats farthest away from the playground, and we sat down. He pulled my swing closer and put his arm around my waist. I sighed. _I can't believe this is happening_, I thought.

"Me either, Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked. Oh, how original- I say my thoughts aloud _accidently _and Zach just agrees and smirks. I'm beginning to see a pattern here.

Of course, besides my idioticness(I am now making that a word), I felt really comfortable in Zach's arms. Have you ever felt like your head fits PERFECTLY in someone's shoulder? Well, that's how I felt when I rested my head near Zach's neck and laid there. It wasn't uncomfortable, but, in a word, enchanting.

Yes, that's it! The perfect word to describe Zachary Goode: Enchanting. Enchanted. Enchantment. Enchant. Enchant ME.

Why? Why does he make everything feel so right, when everything is so, so wrong?

Zach is great. He really is. I honest-to-God think I love him. But I can't. Nothing is supposed to stop me, but spies stop everyone.

It's too much, love. We aren't supposed to love.

Love. That's a spy's greatest weakness. But that's why we went to an all girls school. And why they went to an all boy's school.

Spy love. Forbidden. Never to be. It was way too dangerous. Your name was on the top of too many "Wanted" lists. You were known by too many agencies, your file so classified, you have to have level eight clearance to even look at it. If you even wanted to get married to another spy, have kids and make a life, it was too dangerous. Once you've entered our world, there was no way out. No turning back.

Don't get me wrong, being a spy(a teenage girl spy at that) is really cool. I'm sure a lot of people would want to be like all of those kick-butt spies on TV/ But let me tell you, it is nothing like that. do you ever see those spies doing paperwork? Correct me if I'm wrong, but did James Bond or Jason Bourne ever tell you that you can't love anyone? Sure, there's always a love interest in the movies, but they aren't for real, like Zach and I. In the REAL spy world, it's too dangerous to love. And if you love someone enough, you won't put them through that.

But if they love you enough they WILL die for your cause.

But who wants someone to die for you, spy or civilian?

How many times have I written "but" since I said "Love."? That's right. Five. Five "but"'s. That's five too many.

True love is like a clean sheet. But (there it is again) sheets get worn and dirty, right? True Love never will.

Spy love is like the worn sheet. It comes already torn. It's true, but it's too much. So many lies, so many secrets, so many classifications, all covering the truth. Spies wear too many masks, they say that's why were good. I say that's why we can't love.

They say don't love, keep your sheet hidden. I say wear it proudly. But be careful, all of those 'Buts' are holes.

We weren't allowed too love, they told us to die alone. I tell you to live your life with a true love, spy or no spy. If it's true, the holes won't matter. But spy love could still be true. The holes are still there.

Now do you see why our love is forbidden? Too many holes, not enough patches. We shouldn't love.

But we did anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? I hope so. I will continue soon… oh, and to clarify, Zach's mom is no longer the leader of the C.O.C., but there still IS a C.O.C<strong>

**If you used context clues in the beginning, it says(not directly, it's kind of "in between the lines") that Zach is at the ball with his parents, who are CIA agents. So... yeah. **

**Love all my chicas. (any chicos? I wouldn't think so... lol, but if there are some Blackthorne Boys, hope you enjoyed!)**

**Oh, and this is also the chapter for questions, answers and suggestions. I want to know what you guys think, and I'll answer them all... but I'm posting another chapter by tomorrow around... 3:00 pm? I live in PA so my time. **

**Love to all. **

**-SpanishGallagherGirl **


	7. Chapter 7

**I got a lot of "why the park?"s and I'll tell you all now: Because I needed a rusty swing set and a sunset view. What other perfect place? (And plus, I had to be cliché. I just HAD to. :D) **

Chapter 7

_The Playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks, like_

_Passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was, enchanting to meet you._

_All I know is I was_

_Enchanted to meet you _

But we did anyway.

"Zach?" I asked, breaking our silence. We had just been sitting there, not moving. I was being currently held in his arms, and we were staring at the mix of colors that formed the sunset. Blue, indigo, lavender, pink, red, orange, yellow- too many to count. They were all different, but went together perfectly. It reminded me of Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. We all varied, but mixed together like we were made for each other. And we sort of were.

"Yeah?" he answered. He broke his intense gaze with the miraculous sun and turned to me. His perfect green eyes met my hazel ones.

"Thanks. For taking me here. It's, it's…perfect." I told him truthfully. He smiled, not using his ever-present smirk. I don't care, I like them both.

"You're welcome. It really is perfect. Cliché, but perfect." He agreed. I laughed when he said cliché, because it was so true. But at the same time, it's like a twisted kind of cliché. He laughed with me, and I felt his heartbeat as I lay in his arms close to his heart. It was a beautiful sound, and made me feel like he would be alive, with me. Forever.

But one can only hope, in this crazy and dangerous spy world of ours.

Zach stopped laughing and looked at me.

"You know what would make this even more cliché?" he asked with a passionate/mischievous glance in his eyes.

"Wha-?" before I could even finish my question, he planted his lips to mine. I was stunned at first, but then I kissed him back. With just about every feeling about him I had in me.

Carefulness. Hopefulness. Realness. Gentleness. Thoughtfulness. Kindness.

Love.

It just all came out.

I had kissed him before, but right then, it felt perfect. Before it felt perfect, too. It always felt perfect.

He was… different. But so similar. He was a spy, like me. Our love was still forbidden, risks were still high, the water was still rough, and the secrets were still there. But it didn't feel wrong. With Josh, I felt like I was going against everything. Risking it all, for one boy. This way I could actually tell my mom, Zach didn't have to drink any tea (let's hope) and I didn't need to risk my roommates records by having them help me sneak out. I didn't have to sneak around, or make up lies to cover the truth with Zach. He already knew the truth. I could be myself. The self only a classified and selective group of people can see.

But one question, how do I feel all of this on the first date? Oh, a combination of the second grade in me and the Macey McHenry in me answered my question.

I've got it bad for this boy.

The last time I kissed Zach (in that secret passageway) it was short and sweet. Perfection for the first kiss. But this one topped that by just a bit. It was long and passionate, beautiful and graceful. We weren't throwing ourselves at each other or anything, but we were showing our love for each other in the most modest way you can while sitting in a children's park.

We broke away at the same time, and we were both gasping for air. I've been trained to hold my breath for 14 minutes, but that kiss was 14 minutes and 34 seconds. But it was all worth it.

Zach had his cocky smirk plastered on his face, as if he knew what I was thinking. He probably did. Or I probably told him without knowing it again.

I ignored whatever happened and just enjoyed looking into the green eyes that greeted me. It didn't take much to get lost in them. They were swirling with mixed emotions: love, passion, care, gentleness, cockiness (given.).

He saw me for real. Macey claimed he loved me back.

That's not a lot to ask for, right? Maybe it is. I don't care. I would think Zach would meet all of these needs. He saw me.

Josh saw me, too. But as the girl that didn't go to his small school. As the girl that was different and quirky. The girl he wanted to get to know. He was sweet, but somehow, Zach was different. They both saw me, but Zach saw the REAL me. Josh only saw the Chameleon.

Zach saw my true colors. Josh only saw who I was pretending to be.

Zach liked me for I was. Josh had an odd and small dash of hatred for me after he found out I was from Gallagher. I saw it in his eyes.

Zach will stay faithful to me. Josh moved on to DeeDee after we were finished.

Zach was someone who noticed the real Cammie, not the Chameleon that she hid behind. He saw that that I wasn't invisible. Well, completely.

That night, the wondrous night we met for the first time, he came over to me. He saw me looking, and with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, came over to ME. Zach probably has dozens of girls waiting at his doorstep, willing to be patient, ready to be let in. But he chose me. And that makes all the difference.

I've said this many times before, but I'll say it again.

He saw me.

To him, I'm not invisible.

**Okay, thank you guys so much. I didn't know if I should end the story here or not. What do you think? I have another chapter ready just in case… or I could make a sequel. Honestly, it's up to you guys. **

**Love to all my chicas. **

**-SpanishGallagherGirl **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh goodness. It's been incredibly long, hasn't it? Anyone miss this, by chance? 'Cause I did. Full thanks are below. **

**Okay, girls. Before I leave you with this story and your happy memories, I will grant you a last chapter. **

Chapter 8

_And all I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you. _

I sniffled and tried to hold in my tears as I walked down the hallway. It was June 18th, or the end of the semester. So many things are wrong with that statement –one, I was going to be a junior next year. Two, our semester final was to go on one last mission with the Blackthorne Boys before they left.

And Blackthorne Boys…well, that meant… _Zach._

I pushed the door open to my room and sat on the bed. Bex and Liz did the same.

"Oh no –we are _not_ doing this. C'mon, guys, this is our first mission," Macey said. We looked at her. "_With me._" She added. "So stop moping around and let's get this party started –our covers are girls from _the _Gallagher Academy, right? So then let's show them what spy –excuse me, _Gallagher_ -girls are made of."

We all smiled for the first time today as we hopped out of bed. Macey shoved me into a bathroom and ordered me to do something with that "mess of hair" immediately.

"And use the leave-in conditioner!" she called from outside the door. I rolled my eyes and turned on the water to the shower. "Cameron Ann Morgan, do _not _roll your eyes at me!"

Whoa. I underestimated her abilities.

When I got out of the shower (I made sure to use specifically the leave-in conditioner) and dried myself off, I walked out of the bathroom. My hair dripped behind me leaving a trail on the carpet.

"What do I do now?" I asked Macey helplessly.

She started rattling off instructions of what to do next, and I just nodded and pretended like I knew exactly what "frizz-cream" meant. I can do P&E moves that are illegal in seven countries, I can speak fourteen different languages, but I had absolutely _no_ idea what to do when it came to hair, fashion and…

Boys.

So I was in need of some desperate help here.

"Then, if it's not dry, use a diffuser." She told me before she went back to curling Liz's hair and straightening Bex's. At the same time. With both hands. And it looked amazing.

How does she do it?

"Uh… okay?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"So what you're saying is you have absolutely no idea what she just said?" Bex commented from where she was getting hairspray-ed by Macey and applying mascara. She coughed and shot Macey a glare when it got in her mouth.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I agreed, my hair still dripping onto the ground.

"Oh my god, you guys are hopeless! Liz is the _only_ one who gets this stuff!" she said, putting her hand on her hip and straightening the front of Bex's hair, trying to get her bangs as she protested, not wanting to be burned.

"Hey, this is what it's like to grow up in a spy family; you don't get to learn this stuff while you're too busy cracking Sapphire Series codes!" I said playfully.

"Cam's got a point there." Bex pointed out. Macey rolled her eyes and Liz giggled.

"Excuses, excuses," Macey mumbled. "Bex, you look great. And you're all done… for _now._ I still have to apply some light make-up to you. And Liz, you're hair looks awesome!" She positioned a curl on her head and sprayed a little hairspray here and there. Liz practically glowed, and her shiny blond hair looked prettier and fuller than ever.

"_Bloody_ awesome." Bex agreed, nodding her head. I smiled.

"It really does look great, Lizzie." I said.

"Thanks Bex! Your hair looks amazing, too!" she said, smiling. Then she turned to me. "And Cam, I'm sure yours is going to look lovely once it's all made up."

"Speaking of, get in the bathroom, Cameron! There is work that needs to be done!" Macey ordered, hopping up from her chair and shoving me into the bathroom once more.

"Please help me!" I called out to Bex and Liz.

"No way, I want to watch!" Bex replied. I forgot –she enjoys _any_ type of torture. Even the types involving spray gel, heating irons, and "frizz-cream".

I still have yet to know _exactly _what that means.

"Bex, get out of here!" Macey yelled. Bex pouted but gave up easily. Everyone, even _Bex_, is slightly afraid of Macey when she has a curling iron in her hand.

For the next half an hour, Macey did all types of things to me hair. She combed it, then brushed it, the blow-dried it, then combed it again, then straightened it, then pinned the sides back to meet the middle. Wisps of bangs fell free down to touch my face. She used several bobby pins to keep in back. She curled the ends a bit.

She applied some "frizz-cream" to the sides of my hair, to smooth down the minimal frizz.

"So that's what that does," I said aloud. Macey laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Cammie… How much I must teach you…" she said. I laughed. She reached into her pocket and whipped out a compact and brush, and started lightly applying some to my face. I laughed quietly as the brush danced across my skin, tickling me. She took the mascara from the bathroom counter and started gently brushing some onto my eyelashes, making them much longer. She looked at me then adjusted the collar on my Peter Pan blouse. She straightened my skirt and smoothed the ruffles out of my sweater vest. She grabbed the loose thread off of my Academy crest and smiled at the appearance. I smiled back, remembering how this was exactly what my mom did to my outfit when I was first attending Gallagher.

"There. Perfect." She said. I turned to look in the mirror, and was greeted by a lovely girl standing in front of me. Her hair was perfect and pinned back with special lock-picking bobby pins, complementing her outfit. She looked the part with her diamond studs. They looked over a thousand dollars, but they were really just made to look costly, but were honestly made of a sharp material that could kill a man with one twist of the earring.

"Wow." We said at the same time. Macey smirked and opened the door, walking out. I followed quickly after her.

I was greeted with "Cam, you look amazing!" 's and "You look bloody awesome." 's. I smiled and thanked my best friends. Macey finished up Bex, and then perfected Liz.

"Thanks… but I still hate this stuff." I mumbled.

"What was that, Cameron dearest?" Bex asked. I smirked.

"Oh nothing, _Rebecca._"

"I swear on you bloody life, Cam, next time you call me Rebecca, I will _torture_ you." she said, her accent thick. Liz let out a breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Oh my goodness, how many times! Guys, please…" she said, shaking her head. Everyone laughed at Liz's kindness. Thank goodness for her… she's the one who keeps our moral compass pointing towards "good".

I looked around the room as I put on my watch from Grandma with the camera in it. Macey was pulling her hair up with an elastic that had a laser located somewhere in it. Bex was searching through her drawers for that Wonderbra she had with the bulletproof cups. Liz was fixing her necklace so that a comms unit was in it. And I couldn't help but think that spy stuff is hard. Girl stuff is hard. But I doubt there's anything harder than spy-girl stuff.

I snapped my watch. Macey adjusted her ponytail. Bex fixed her bra strap. Liz closed her necklace shut. "Girls," I started. They looked at me. I continued, smiling. "Let's roll."

* * *

><p>"Courtney, there's a tail to your left. No, your <em>other<em> left." Macey said through the comms unit. I turned around the corner and kept walking.

Our assignment? Simple. Go into the Smithsonian and locate the employees' staff list, then analyze it and figure out which one is living a legend and is really a CIA agent. Get back to the red ruby exhibit.

Oh, and one more thing: Get it before the Blackthorne Boys do.

Okay… so maybe _not_ so simple.

I bumped into something hard and tall when I wasn't looking.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl. Fancy seeing you here." Zach said, smirking his signature smirk.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy. Yeah, it is fancy." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow.

He leaned against the railing in a very Zach-way, and I looked at him.

"Don't get too comfortable, Zach. I'm not staying for much longer." I warned him.

"Oh, don't worry, Gallagher Girl," he said. "I won't."

"How'd you find me, Zach? You weren't here five seconds ago, and I know that for a fact." I blurted. His smirk grew.

"Gallagher Girl, remember? You may be the Chameleon, but to me –you're not invisible."

All I had to do was blink for him to vanish completely. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

I kept walking, ignoring all of my confused emotions about my cryptic .

"Boss said we have a field trip to supervise, so I need Joe to fill in. He'll be here in 5 minutes. I have to go now though." A security guard said as he walked by me. "I need you to man the control center. Yeah, 5 minutes should be enough time. Nothing major could happen then."

_Think again. _

"Girls," I said into my comms unit. I didn't wait for replies as I heard them talking to other people. I knew they were listening. "I want the Alpha team to go to the control center –_now_. Beta team, I need you to spread yourselves out. We don't want the boys to know we have contact. And Charlie team, surveillance. Go." I heard girls say their good-byes and rapid footsteps. I casually walked to the area of the control center.

"Hey, you can't be here!" an officer called out to me. I grabbed my purse and sniffled.

"Oh, officer! Please help, I've lost my school… and, I'm just… I'm so scared!" I lied, letting fake tears roll down my cheeks.

Thank goodness for waterproof mascara.

"Alright, alright. Don't cry now." He said, trying to comfort me. He got closer and pointed to an obvious elevator. "You can go there and find your class, I'll help you." I nodded and nonchalantly reached into my purse. I followed behind me and opened a Napotine patch. He reached to press the button when I slapped it on his arm. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran down the hall, my heels clicking away.

Soon enough I saw Bex and Macey. Bex had just punched a guy in the gut and Macey had kicked a guy in the face. They both fell to the ground and Bex slapped Napotine patches on both of their necks. They high-fived each other and Bex pulled the lock picking bobby pin out of her hair. Macey looked at me.

"Hey, Cam! This is amazingly fun… I've been missing out!" she said cheerfully. I laughed and walked up to them. The door swung open and Liz stood there.

"I've been waiting for you guys!"

As said before –Liz was the most lethal one of us all.

"_Anyway_," she continued. "I found the list, its printing!"

"_What_?" we all said together. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it was easy! They should really have CIA do the firewalls here –they're ter-ri-ble!" she commented. We all just broke out laughing.

"Oh, Liz. I love you, ya know that?" Bex said.

I love my girls.

* * *

><p>We raced back to girls, in the place we all decided to meet up.<p>

"Now, the hard part… figuring out who it is."

This may be easy if it was a school we were talking about. But this was a famous museum, and the staff and faculty list was about six pages long. In the smallest font _ever. _Okay, so that was bit exaggerated…

Tina raised her hand. "What is it, Tina?" Liz asked. Tina turned around.

"_That._"

We looked to where she was pointing. It was them.

The Blackthorne Boys. Being lead to us by Zach.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." He said.

"Gallagher Girl_s._" Grant corrected. Zach punched him in the arm and he shut up.

"Goodbye, Zachary. We are _trying_ to have a meeting here!" Bex said. He smirked.

"And failing at it. But it doesn't matter. We already won." He said as he waved the paper in our face. I snatched it out of his hands.

"Lemme see that." I examined. There was a name circled on the last page. "Zeke Goldman…" I burst out laughing. "You can't possibly think that's him, right?" I said, referring to the everything-but-spy picture next to the name.

"You're right, Gallagher Girl. I don't think that's him." Zach said to my surprise. I looked at him. He was still smirking. "I _know_."  
>"You've got to be kidding." Macey said bluntly.<p>

"No, we Blackthorne Boys don't joke around." Nick said. Macey glared at him.

"Well, bye for now, girls." Zach said to us. He took a step closer. "See you later, Gallagher Girl." He whispered against my ear before brushing a kiss to my lips. He vanished again.

"Oooooooooo."

I turned around and glared at the sophomore class of Gallagher. They smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"_Anyways_, that's not it. I know it."

"I got it!" a cry came from the back. Anna Fetterman walked up.

"Who do you think it is?" Bex asked. Anna held out the paper.

"_Her."_ She showed us the piece of paper with a name circled on it. She placed it in my hands.

_Carmen Mongolia. _

"How do you know?" I asked her. I trusted my sister.

"We did a background check on Kim's laptop –it is her! But her real name is Violet Bolero, and she's a Level 8 agent for the Central Intelligence Agency." Anna said. I looked at Liz, who was checking from her "phone" now.

"She's…she's…she's right!" Liz exclaimed. Everyone ran upstairs without a second word.

"Mr. Solomon!" we said bursting through the doors to the Red Ruby exhibit. The boys came through the same moment. Mr. Solomon was sitting in the middle of the room, smirking.

Zach ran to him. I ran to him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Zachary Goode and Ms. Cameron Morgan. Did you find it?" he asked both of us. Zach shoved the paper at him the same time I did.

"Yes!" we both shouted in unison. Zach winked at me –yes, actual _winkage_. I smiled and cocked a hip. Mr. Solomon rolled his eyes.

"So in love... just hand me the papers." He looked over them for a second, then smiled.

"Sooo… who won?" Macey asked, anything but patient. "Yeah, who is it?" Nick asked.

"No one."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'no one'. Do I have to repeat it for you too Mr. Goode?" Solomon asked Zach.

"What do you mean, no one?" Zach countered. Mr. Solomon smiled again.

"Now that's the question I was looking for. I mean, no one won, considering both answers were right."

"WHAT?" screeched both sophomore classes of Gallagher and Blackthorne.

"Quiet down." Solomon ordered. "I mean, there were two answers. It was a trick question. Expect those in the real world." He said before getting up and walking off. He opened the door when Bex asked him a question.

"Mr. Solomon?"

"Yes, Ms. Baxter?"

"Who_ are_ these people?"

"Look by at the cover names again –closely." Then he left for the helicopter, waiting to take us back. I looked at the name closely, trying to decipher it. Was it a Caesar Cipher? Shift 7 spaces to the left…

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Hmm?"

"That's _us." _ I looked again. Zach had an eraser in his hand. Liz tossed me one (and missed…) and I copied his actions. I read it again.

_Cameron Morgan. _

"Whoa… what do you think it means?" Zach asked. I looked at him.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>"So… you guys are <em>really <em>leaving?" I asked two hours later. Zach nodded.

"its okay, Gallagher Girl. We'll just stay in touch the same way we did before, remember?" he winked. I laughed and nodded. He pulled me closer into him.

"I promise." He whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"Good." I said.

"Yeah, I am Goode." He smirked. I slapped his arm. He winced and rubbed it as I laughed.

"Don't be weak, _Goode_." I teased. He smirked and let me have my fun.

We walked –well, more like strolled –to the large roof of Gallagher, where a jet was waiting to take the boys back to Blackthorne.

We didn't say anything as we reached the jet, Zach put down his bags and looked at me. I stared at the ground. He pulled me to him, pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me.

Air was swirling all around us from the jet's engine. My hair was swishing all around me. But Zach still held me close and didn't break the kiss.

The wolf whistles, the cheers, the groans, the gagging… all of it didn't matter. It was just Zach and I.

And I think that's all that matters.

We broke away at the same time.

"So… I guess this is goodbye." I said. Zach wiped a tear from my eyes and smiled.

"C'mon Gallagher Girl… what're the odds of that?" I smiled at him.

"Mr. Goode! Please come into the jet. _Now." _ Dr. Steve ordered as he walked into the jet himself. Zach looked at me. He pulled me into a hug. Five seconds later, he walked away without another word.

I looked at the jet seat he was sitting in, next to Grant. He looked down at me, then reached into his bag. He pulled out a note out of his blazer and pressed it to the window.

_I LOVE YOU. _

I smiled and reached into my purse, then held a note above my head.

_I LOVE YOU. _

He smiled back and buckled he seatbelt. I waved sadly at him. He waved back.

"Girls!" my mom called. Everyone walked back. Zach waved a bit longer before turning away. For all I know, he never looked back.

Because neither did I.

I walked through the door to the building.

"You'll see him again, Cam." My mom assured me as I walked by.

"Yeah. I will."

But next time Zach comes around, there will be a lot of questions to be asked, loose strings to tie up.

I'll be ready.

He'll be ready.

_We'll _be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Yes. It's over… finished. I'm really, truly sorry about taking forever. But I wanted to thank you all so much… this was the first story I ever published, and I'm really glad you all like this. <strong>

**I thank you all so much. I wouldn't have made all of the great friends I have here if I didn't have the guts to publish this story. **

**Like Ash (violets-are-violet). Or Mary Katherine (maryclumsy). Maranda (Runner at Heart). Carolina (cammiekatmaxjackson). Leandra (thexblondxbrunette). Or pinkgallaghergirl619 and ClassifiedZammieluvr. Just to name a few. **

**And there are so many of you I want to thank. But I can't at the moment. I promise I will tomorrow. **

**Do you guys realize that this is much harder to write than the chapter was? It's just… I'm honestly to tears right now. You guys are just incredibly amazing and so supportive. Thank you so much. **

**I'll remember you all. **

**I'll remember Ash for our inside jokes, being Taylor Swift obssessors, and being an excellent listener and big sister to me. **

**I'll remember Mary Katherine for helping with Spanish homework, our cheerleader-ness, babysitting issues, and our favorite lines. **

**I'll remember Maranda for our innocence, running track, the two boys in her life with the same name, and cheese. **

**I'll remember Carolina for being there for me, loving each other's stories, being helpful and laughing out loud when reading PM messages. **

**I'll remember Leandra for missing me at youth group, always being there, talking about boy-issues, and loving Grammie more than Zammie. **

**I'll remember pinkgallagher619 for writing good stories fast, living in Hawaii, and recognizing me from Ally Carter . com. **

**I'll remember ClassifiedZammieluvr for asking for advice, being completely nice, living in Hawaii, and being supportive. **

**If I missed you, I'll still remember you. Always. **

**This was cheesy… but it was true. I love you guys and hate to say goodbye. I'll keep writing though. Swear on it. **

**Bye for now.**

**-SpanishGallagherGirl**

**P.S. I have a joint account now, with **_**violets-are-violet**_** (formally known as **_**topXsecret**_**), called **_**spanishviolets**_** so check it out! We'll be adding something soon. **


	9. Author's Note:Ch 9 Read to find out

**This is an edit-in. I got a review threatening to report me if I didn't remove this. But I'm not going to remove it. I'm going to make it a chapter.  
>So there. <strong>

_**Chapter Nine **_

"Cam, you'll see him again one day." Macey said to me.

"You don't know that!" I cried into my pillow.

"Cam...trust me. I know."

**Short, huh? Yeah, well I wasn't going give anything away. And the rules specifically say "No one- or two-liners." And how many lines is that? Three! So take that TLOSpyrogirl! This is offically legal. Haha. **

**Now onto the author's note that is part of a chapter;) **

* * *

><p>Well, hi there y'all! It's SpanishGallagherGirl here, with total thanks of gratitude.<p>

Gosh, so much to say. If I haven't already said it.

Just…wow. Thank you so so _so_ much. And I'm really sad to say this is over. I know a lot of you are thinking "Are you going to make a sequel?", and I'm totally glad you guys are excited and all, but I'm going to answer those questions just a little later.

**My Thanks**

I would really like to give you guys so proper thanks. So if you have an account, I replied to your wonderful review, hopefully expressing how much thanks I owe y'all. (I picked up this "y'all" thing from Mary Katherine…hahaha(: Love ya Mary Katherine!:D) But there is a reviewer I totally need to thank! Who (sadly) doesn't have an account.):

And she is… _The Goddess_. If you're reading this… wow. You are so nice. Just…thank you. I honestly don't know what to say. You're amazingly sweet… thank you soo much! I love you!(:

I've gotten a lot of questions about this story, so I'm sorry if I haven't answered them, either in the story or by Private Message. But I didn't want to ruin the story by answering crucial questions to the plot, or story line.

But here's some questions I typically received.

**Questions and Answers**

Q: Is Zach's mom, _Catherine_ (yes, Ally revealed that in Book 5) Goode, still completely and utterly evil?

A: Well… I can't really say that, now can I? But, maybe. We don't know yet. My apologies.

Q: Is this a fluff story?

A: Too late for that question;) But… you tell me(;

Q: Was the ending of Chapter Eight inspired by the "You Belong With Me" music video? (Mary Katherine, you surprisingly weren't the only one that asked this!) ?

A: Oh yeah… I needed them to say "I love you" somehow, and I watched this with my friend the night before;) I love Taylor Swift, so… Ohmygosh, that's weird, I'm listening to "You Belong With Me" now! And I didn't even realize it… haha(:

Q: Why was the waitress hitting on Zach in Chapter 5?

A: Ida know… I was in the mood for Zach to tell someone off.

Q: Is there a sequel?

A: Which leads me on to my next section.

**Sequel Requests**

Goodeness, I'm glad you all have loved this story! I really appreciate it. You guys are the best.

As for a sequel… I'm kinda on a thin line about that. Sequels are usually okay, but almost never as good as the story before (Ally Carter and Suzanne Collins are total exceptions here people). So I don't want that to happen. The thing is, I don't really know _what_ to do. So I'm leaving it up to y'all.

What I mean by that is that you have two options. You can vote on my poll (which is on my profile) for a sequel. Or you can tell me by review. So far, I have eleven people voting yes and none voting no(Kylie is for yes… she just screwed up her vote(: Hi Kylie! Love ya girl!) on the poll. For reviews, about seven requests. So I honestly don't know.

I have a proposal for y'all. If you vote 'yes' on my profile, and I get at least 25 'yes' votes, I will most definitely make a sequel. But you have to vote. Soon. I'm going to be closing the poll… next Friday.

So you have a week. I'll write the first five chapters (even though I'm incredibly busy next week). If it happens, I can guarantee you guys a sequel. But there has to be at least 25 yes votes! Reviews don't count. So, you guys have… 14 more votes necessary. No double votes(; Sorry guys, but I'm going to be super strict with these. Midnight by next Friday, there must be at least 25 **yes** votes on my poll.

Thanks guys. I love you so much!

If the poll doesn't work for you, PM me, or if you don't have an account, just review telling me what's wrong and stuff.

Again, I love you guys! Thanks so much!(:

Bye guys:)

-SpanishGallagherGirl


	10. Poll Confusion AND EXCITING NEWS!

**Polls…**

Sorry for confusion. Polls are available on my profile.

Sorry again! Thanks.

-SpanishGallagherGirl

***If the poll is not working for you, please send a PM or review and I will make an exception.***

_Would you look at that. Another "chapter"! _

Chapter Ten.

I roamed the halls of Gallagher, wishing, hoping, _praying _to find more information. I turned the corner to my mother's office.

The door was slightly opened. I followed her incredibly light trail of dust off of her shoes. I opened her door a bit. She wasn't there.

Then, as I looked on her unoccupied desk, I saw it.

_Yup. Another three liner. Hey, I'm just following rules here. _

_**Hi Guys. **_

_**This is an edit - in. **_

_**Exciting News! 25 people have either voted or have told me their exceptions. And they've all said "Yes"! So I assume you know what that means. **_

_**Yup. Sequel. **_

_**Yippee! I'm so excited it didn't take y'all as long as I thought it would -only two days! Two days, people! That is so awesome stuff! **_

_**But the bad news is that I can't post anything right away, because I haven't even THOUGHT about what the whole plot is going to be. And I have a super packed week this week... oi. I'm really going to be tired. But I do have a promise. **_

_**I promise that something -a teaser, an author's note, **_**something _will be up soon_**.**_ Because I just want to promise that to you guys. If nothing's up by , you have full permission to get all of your pitchforks and tourches and mob me. Seriously. _**

**_I can guarentee y'all one thing though- _**

Questions _will_ be answered. Mysteries _will_ be solved. The Circle _will_ be present. And Zammie... _will _be ready.

Because the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys? They're about to go on a journey they've never imagined before.

And I can promise you that.


	11. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
